


Animal

by piccolosama



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Biting, Choking, M/M, Rough Sex, Spanking, all that jazz, ssj4 raditz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 06:59:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13565286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piccolosama/pseuds/piccolosama
Summary: Turles was fascinated by Super Saiyan 4 the moment Raditz knocked him unconscious.





	Animal

**Author's Note:**

> uhhhhhhhhhhh i have no excuses

It had all started when Raditz first went Super Saiyan 4. So many thoughts swarmed Turles’ head, but were soon knocked out of him when he was knocked out by one of Raditz’s punches. He would have gladly died again like that, though, if he was being honest. The last thing he would see was those furry muscles, piercing yellow eyes that took Turles’ breath away, and the raw power that consumed his ki. There was something so... _ animal _ about it that Turles decided he would do everything in his power to convince Raditz to fuck him just like that.

 

“Hey, Raditz,” Turles said, deciding that he was going to do just that now. He knew his scent was giving him away, but sometime it took Raditz a moment to register what that smell  _ was _ . He was still new to all of this, afterall. Raditz was laying on the couch, watching their new TV--which wasn’t really new, but they just got it, so it was new to them.

 

“Mm?” He grunted in response, before his eyes lifted from the TV, a spark in his gaze for just a moment. Raditz noticed the smell. Now it was only a matter of time before he realized what it was.

 

“I want you to turn Super Saiyan 4,” Turles requested. He had requested it once before, but just to look at. This time he wanted something  _ different _ . His tail whipped in anticipation, Raditz sitting up and rubbing the back of his head.

 

“Do you want to spar again or something?” He asked before standing up. Turles shook his head.

 

“You know what I want.”

 

Raditz smirked, hands falling to his side. “Do I?”

 

Turles smiled coyly, crossing his arms. “You can smell it, right? How much I want you?”

 

“So that’s what that is?”

 

“Don’t play dumb.” Turles had a dark look in his eyes--yeah, his scent was definitely filling up the room at this point. But that was the goal. Overwhelm his mate. Make him want more.

 

Raditz then lifted his shirt over his chest, throwing it to the floor. He gave Turles a certain look--one that a predator give to his prey. Turles could already feel himself get hard under that gaze, cheeks heating up. Raditz then closed his eyes, raising his ki up until he turned Super Saiyan 4. Turles eyed him hungrily, and amongst his own scent, he could smell the strong, musky scent Raditz was emitting. The air was heavy at this point, Raditz just staring holes deep into Turles’ filthy soul. He then rushed over, grabbing Turles’ arm and pulled him into a bruising kiss. Turles moaned lowly into it,  _ definitely _ hard at this point.

 

Raditz didn’t even break the kiss to just rip Turles’ shirt off of him, so eager to undress him. Turles noticed Raditz’s impatience, grinning into the kiss as he worked on taking of Raditz’s pants which he just kicked off to the side. Turles broke the kiss and looked down and... _ oh _ .

 

“Your dick is...bigger,” he said, a little breathless as Raditz kissed along his neck, biting down harshly which made Turles whimper.

 

“I can tell that excites you,” he mumbled against his skin, sucking on the abused spot harshly. Turles ran his nails down Raditz’s furry back, nodding quickly.

 

“It does,” he breathed out as Raditz ripped his pants off him, throwing the ruined clothes back into the pile of the other discarded clothing. Turles did not give a shit that his clothes were torn beyond repair--he couldn’t give a shit when he could feel Raditz’s large, hot cock against his own. When he felt those teeth dig into his shoulder, the pain was so pleasurable that he couldn’t hold back a moan.

 

Their lips met hungrily, eventually sinking to the floor where Raditz had now pinned Turles to the ground. Raditz was hard now, too, and Turles looked down, his mouth starting to water a bit. He knew it was going to hurt. A cock that big, filling him to his core and taking over all his senses--he couldn’t  _ wait _ .

 

“You’re such a slut,” Radiz said lowly, a hand going to rest gently around his neck. “You’re so eager for me, it’s disgraceful. Throwing away your pride for a big fat cock inside you. Disgusting.”

 

Turles just straight up  _ moaned _ .

 

Raditz had never been good at dirty talk, but maybe it was the Super Saiyan 4 thing that got him like... _ this _ . It was like a dream come true for Turles. He was excited to see in even more detail how sex with Raditz in his Super Saiyan 4 form was--it looked  _ very _ promising so far.

 

“I’d give up all my pride as a saiyan for you to fuck me right here and now,” Turles purred, wiggling impatiently. Raditz growled, tightening his grip on his neck, just slightly. He was definitely holding back his power for this. Turles just smirked up at him, painfully aware of his erection at the moment. Raditz’s strong hand pressing down on his windpipe didn’t help one bit. But he still felt safe--he knew Raditz would stop if he asked.

 

“I’ll fuck that smirk off your face,” Raditz snarled, teasing the tip against his entrance. Turles tried to push down on it, growing impatient. Raditz’s tail whipped as he tightened his grip even more, there was definitely going to be a bruise around his neck after this.

 

“We’ll start when I feel like it,” Raditz said, spanking him harshly. Turles gasped at the stinging sensation on his ass, licking his lips in anticipation. “Got it?”

“Mm,” was all Turles said, his mind clouded with desire at this point. Raditz lifted his hand, leaning down and biting his shoulder hard. Turles breathed sharply, digging his nails into his back. God, he needed this  _ now _ , he was going absolutely insane. He wasn’t sure how he was going to keep going like this. 

 

Raditz just smirked against his skin, breathing heavily. “I think I feel like starting now, though.”

 

Turles just exhaled loudly, squirming a bit. He didn’t dare speak, he didn’t want to ruin this. Now that it was so  _ close _ and in reach. Raditz flipped him around sound that Turles was on his stomach, raising his ass a bit. Raditz slapped it  _ hard _ again, causing Turles to cry out at the fresh feeling of pain.

 

Raditz pushed in--and  _ that _ was painful. Turles didn’t care, though, he was a saiyan warrior and this was just another challenge. And also it felt so fucking  _ good _ . Turles let himself adjust, if that was even possible, as Raditz hesitated for a moment. Aw. He cared. But Turles didn’t need that right now.

 

“Don’t hold back,” Turles said breathlessly, and that’s all Raditz needed to continue to thrust. Turles clenched his fists, his fingernails breaking the skin of his palm. Raditz was getting back into character, bending over and growling into his ear as he continued to push in deep. Turles felt his eyes water a bit, so overwhelmed and so  _ full _ . 

 

Pants and moans filled the air, going perfectly with the sound of skin slapping against skin. This was a dream come fucking true, and Turles couldn’t help but meet his thrusts. Raditz gripped his hips, and yeah, those would be bruised too. The way Raditz fucked him was so animalistic that Turles was unable to process anything that was happening. All he could think about is that big cock inside him, filling him up and taking over all of his senses.

 

Raditz’s thrust came in quicker and rougher, Turles panting heavily. “F-fuck…!” he hissed, and Raditz bit down his neck, breaking skin as blood dripped onto the ground. Turles whimpered, biting his lip so he wouldn’t sound so  _ needy _ , but failed. 

 

“You look so good undone underneath me,” Raditz snarled, his thrusts becoming more sporadic. Turles just moaned, and Raditz continued. “It’s like you were made to be completely  _ wrecked _ by me alone. Tell me your mine.”

 

“I’m your’s,” Turles said without hesitation, tail sticking up straight, reaching down to stroke his neglected cock.It didn’t take many strokes until he came, Raditz’s name on his tongue as he did so. Raditz thrusted hard a couple more times before he released as well, not bothering to pull out. Turles wiped some drool from his mouth as Raditz finally did pull out, which also was pretty painful.

 

Turles just laid on the ground, unable to move at all. His body was raw all over, and he was pretty sure he’d be stuck in bed for a week after this. He then felt gentle hands pick him up, and looked up to see Raditz back in his regular form. He looked...worried. If Turles had the energy, he’d laugh. Looks like Raditz was back to normal personality-wise, too.

 

“Are you okay?” he asked, voice soft and full of concern.

 

Turles gave him a small thumbs up, smirking. “Never been better. Carry me to bed? I’m  _ exhausted _ .”

 

“Anything for you.”


End file.
